The Princess and The Rebel King
by Catherine1996
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a Princess and to ensure the safety of her kingdom alliances have to be made, so her father and mother have arranged for her to marry 'The Rebel King'. Will an arranged marriage lead to love? Bellarke I know the 1st chapter is short but I'm only starting and if I do more chapters I hope to make them much longer.
1. Chapter 1

The Rebel King and his princess

The princess entered the grand hall, light streamed through the 7 long windows that lead up to her mother and father. They were sitting on their thrones at the opposite end of the hall, behind them there was a large stained glass window, Clarke had drawn this window several times. The main hall was one of Clarkes favourite places throughout the palace, mainly because of the large stained glass window but also because it was a place of joy and laughter as feasts and balls were held here.

Clarke stood at the door, she was surprised to only see her mother and father. It was very rare that the three of them would be left alone as the King and Queen were always surrounded by the members of their court, worrying about how they would survive a bad harvest or a war.

The light coming through the windows had caught on the gems on their crowns. They were making beautiful shapes on the floor and Clarke wished she had a piece of paper to take down the breath taking picture.

The sound of her shoes hitting the wooden floor echoed throughout the hall. She continued to walk until she had reached her mother and father, taking in their features as she usually did. As always she dropped before the two, first her mother laid her hand upon her head giving her a blessing followed by her father.

Her father Jake motioned to the chair that was positioned before his and Abby's. He studied Clarkes face before speaking, this worried the princess as he had a grave expression etched on his face.

He took a deep breath before he started to speak, 'Dear daughter, we have news of grave importance to tell you. It is time for you to marry, however it is no longer Collins'

Clarke was surprised by her father's statement, she had been betrothed to Finn Collins since her third birthday. Finn was plesant and even though she was not overly happy to marry him, Clarke knew he would have made a good husband.

'Father, I do not understand, why am I not marrying Finn?'

'Clarke I am sure you have heard our neighbouring kingdom has a new king, we need to ally ourselves with him' her fathers tone was serious and determined, Clarke knew he would not change his mind.

'Have the Collins family been told that our agreement no longer stands?' Finn was her friend she hoped that he already knew so she wouldn't have to tell him.

'Yes I had word sent to them this morning, they are understandably frustrated, but the marriage would have benefited them more than us.' Clarke was relieved that they knew yet hoped that Finn was not angry with her. He was her childhood friend, she had known him all her life and hoped that this did not mean the end of their friendship.

Her father continued 'This new agreement has more to offer us and the kingdom, you will be married to a king. He can offer more than Collins can. A marriage to him means there is one less kingdom we will have to fear as they will not be enemies but allies. You and your husband can rule the kingdoms together, as King and Queen.' Clarke thought about what her father had said, one less enemy, it sounded promising. With so many enemies and endless wars an ally would be a huge benefit.

She started to think out loud 'An ally, we need an ally.' 'Yes, Clarke, an ally is exactly what we need' Clarke looked up at her father as he interrupted her thoughts. His face was hopeful, he wanted more than anything for her to say yes and she knew this. All the people her father had lost due to war, his friends and family, the outcome could have been so much different if only they had an ally.

Clarke glanced between her two parents, they we both staring back. She wondered if there was actually a choice, could she refuse? However Clarke knew what her response had to be, 'Father, mother, I will marry this stranger. I will do what is right for our people and our kingdom.'

Abby spoke for the first time since her daughter had entered the hall 'Clarke my darling, soon they will be your people and it will no longer be our kingdom but yours and your husbands' she was relieved Clarke had chosen to marry, her mother did not want to force Clarke into the arrangement, but like Clarke she doubted her daughter had a choice.

'You will be a great leader' Abby said full of pride.

It was rare for Clarke to see her parents let alone receive praise from them. 'Thank you mother' she replied 'Thank you'

Clarke then turned back to her father, 'Father, since I am to marry this man I believe I should learn his name.'

'Oh dear child I almost forgot' he was surprised that he had left out such an important detail. 'By some he has been called 'the rebel king' but his name is Bellamy Blake'

Why _'the rebel king'_? she wondered. _Who is Bellamy Blake?_

**I know it's very short but it's my first time writing fan fiction, hopefully if I write more chapters they'll be longer. It was just an idea floating about in my head and I don't think I've seen anything else with this approach. Please review and leave some feedback, I would like to hear if you all think I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clarke left the grand hall and made her way back to her rooms. She still couldn't understand why this Bellamy was called _'the Rebel King'_ then she realised that apart from his name she knew nothing about _the rebel_, was he a good leader? Was he fair and just? What did he look like? Clarke almost felt stupid for only asking his name.

_Bellamy Blake the name of my future husband, the only thing I know about the man I'm to spend the rest of my life with_. She thought to herself.

Clarke was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice she had reached her rooms. She looked up startled that she had already reached her destination. As she placed her hand on the golden doorknob all thoughts of Bellamy Blake disappeared and instead she felt the familiar sense of guilt. The doors opened and Clarke stepped into her newly decorated room. The rich cream curtains with golden lace, the large four post bed with silk sheets and her large wooden table with its various carvings always made the princess feel guilty. The silk sheets alone would have fed a family over winter or even longer, yet she had four sets of these sheets that were changed regularly.

Many of the people in her kingdom were suffering due to the continual wars. Her father was busy supplying his army with food and weapons, which took up all the peoples taxes, that there was no money left to help the women and children. Yet she had four sets of silk sheets. The thought always made her uneasy.

Clarke made her way over to the large dark wooden table her father had made for her. This large table was her favourite possession, it had various pots of ink laid around and sketches that she had made of the forest, of which she had a view of from her window.

Clarke reached into the top drawer and pulled out a blank piece of paper. Then she started to draw the scene she had seen earlier, however instead of just drawing the patterns left by the jewels from her parents crowns, she drew the whole hall with her mother and father sitting on their thrones.

Drawing calmed her, helped her forget that she didn't have a choice. Even though she was a princess she felt trapped like a prisoner.

She was so invested in her drawing that she didn't notice her most trusted lady in waiting enter the room.

'Clarke?' Raven was wary of disturbing the princess from her drawing but it had been two hours since she had returned from the talk with her parents, and she had not spoken to anyone.

Clarke turned around slightly startled. 'Raven?' she looked at her friend in confusion 'What's wrong?' Raven smiled, that was typical of Clarke always worrying about others.

'With me, nothing but I'm not sure the same can be said for you. You have been silent since your return from the talk with your parents, are you alright?' Ravens smile disappeared and worried expression replaced it.

'I'm just thinking' Clarke tried to smile as she did not want to worry her friend.

'Shall I leave you then?' Raven did not want to disturb her thoughts.

'Ummm...' Clarke thought about _'the Rebel King',_ Raven was her most trusted lady in waiting, she had a rich background as her father was a Lord and her mother was one of the Queens lady's in waiting. After the princess, Raven would have been the most sought after lady for marriage. Maybe she would have heard of _the Rebel King_.

'Raven, I want you to tell me everything you know about Bellamy Blake' confusion crossed Ravens face.

'You mean the Rebel King?' Clarke was not surprised that Raven knew him buy this name. 'Yes,' she replied 'why is he called that?'

Raven was curious to why the princess wanted to know, however she didn't not want to question her. 'Well,' Raven began unsure where to start, 'his father had two children, Bellamy and Octavia, however the King believed that his wife had been unfaithful and that Octavia was not actually his daughter. Bellamy was and still is very protective of his sister and he was maddened by his father's accusation. The kingdom had been unstable for some time as the King led his people to wars that did not need to be fought. Some say the King had lost his mind. Bellamy hated to see his people suffer, yet he did not want to overthrow his father. Octavia was really the push many said he needed.' Clarke was still trying to process all the information but Raven continued. 'He overthrew his father and his father left on a boat and never returned. There are reports that he is dead, yet no one knows for sure. Bellamy and his father never really got along well but the last thing he wanted to do was take his crown. His people love him and they gave him the name because he disobeyed his father for them and Octavia.'

Clarke looked at her processing all the information Raven had just given her. 'Ok, but if he's royal why have I never seen him before?'

Raven looked at her still curious as to why she was being asked about him but replied 'He has not been allowed to attend events because of his father.'

Clarke could see the puzzled expression on Ravens face 'You are probably wondering why I want to know about him.'

Raven was curious 'I'm sure you have your reasons, if you do not want me to know then I will not ask.'

This was why Raven was her favourite lady, she never pried. A small smile crossed Clarkes face, 'Thank you, but I'm sure you will know soon enough. This Bellamy Blake is to be my husband.'

Ravens mouth dropped, although she tried to hide her surprise it was evident. 'I don't understand you are to marry Finn'

'I was to marry him, however my father and mother believes this match would be a greater benefit to our people.' Raven was not surprised the King and Queen had broken the arrangement with the Collins. A King would be a better match, and Raven knew her friend would do what was right for her people.

Raven and Clarke stood in silence for a minute or two before a small smirk came to Ravens face. 'What?' Clarke asked seeing her friends' expression.

The small smirk that was on Ravens face grew 'If you're going to marry him, I'm sure you want to know what he looks like' she let out a small giggle.

Clarke smiled at her friend, she knew her well, 'I was wondering about his appearance earlier, but I think it might be better that I am surprised'.

_'Love at first sight?'_ Raven replied again with a smug smile.

'Maybe, but I'll try not to get my hopes up'. She hoped it was love at first sight but what were the chances of that actually happening?

**So I hope everyone likes the new chapter :) I was actually going to have them meet in this chapter but hopefully they'll meet in the next. Reviews are always welcome thanks if you've take the time to read it **


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the princess' door, 'Enter' she commanded. She looked over her shoulder from her desk to see her mother with three ladies behind her. Clarke was shocked to see her mother in her rooms as it very rarely happened.

She rose to her feet, crossed the room to her mother and bowed before her to receive her blessing. Abby placed her hand on Clarkes soft blonde hair, and told her to rise.

'Dear daughter, I am here to tell you that we are throwing a masked ball, and to take your measurements for a new dress.' Abby gave her daughter a small sweet smile.

It was not surprising to Clarke that her parents were throwing a ball at the end of summer, as they did so every year. However she did wonder why it was masked, yet as an obedient daughter she did not question her mother.

'We have two weeks to have your dress made so we better make a start.' Her mother said 'There are two ideas for your dress and your mask,' her mother motioned one of the ladies forward. She was holding two boxes that had beautiful carvings around them. The lady set one down on a chair placed at the bottom of Clarkes bed and took the other box over to the Queen. The lady carefully opened the box to show a beautiful white mask. Her mother carefully took it out of the box and placed it into her hands to allow Clarke to inspect it further. It was stunning, it was a white mask with various swirls and twirls. Yet when Clarke looked at it longer she could see there was a swan. There was a small crystal that would hang on her nose when the mask was placed on her face. The right side extended further up her face as it was the side the swan was on. Immediately her decision was made.

'The first idea for you was a swan. Beautiful and elegant just like you.' Clarke smiled at her mother's compliment.

One of the other ladies behind her mother stepped forward with pictures of the dress. 'It will be fitted around your chest then will sit out in a bell shape. The top will be laced with gold and the bottom covered in feathers.'

Clarke loved the dress and the gold lace but she wanted to see if one change could be made. 'The design is beautiful, however instead of it being a bell could it just flow instead.'

All the ladies looked to Clarkes mother who simply replied 'if that's what you want I'm sure they can make it that way.'

Clarke smiled excited to getting her dress made the way she wanted it, as all the dresses were bell shaped and she hated wearing the wire used to make it sit out. Her mother saw this happy expression and smiled at her daughter. 'Your decision is made?' Questioned her mother 'You don't even want to see the other dress?'

Clarke had forgot that there was another dress but she didn't think that it could be as beautiful as the one she had just seen. 'No thank you mother.'

Her mother told the ladies to go and tell the dress maker about Clarkes dress, as she wanted it started as soon as possible.

When they had left Abby turned back to Clarke 'There is one other thing I should tell you.' She paused and took a deep breath. 'Clarke, Bellamy Blake will be attending.' It had been a week since the King and Queen had told her she would be marrying this man, Clarke knew she would soon have to meet him. She started to get butterflies, was she nervous or excited? She couldn't tell.

A few moments had passed but with all the thoughts in Clarkes head it felt more like seconds. Her mother was staring at her with a worried expression. 'Clarke, sweetie? Are you alright?'

Her head snapped up, to find her mother staring at her. 'Yes i am fine' she said confidently 'just a surprise' she smiled a little and at this her mother relaxed.

'Darling you have nothing to worry about' Clarke found that hard to believe. 'You will have several hours to dance and enjoy yourself before your father and I make the announcement. Then all you have to do is have one dance with him and then the ball will end.'

The thought reassured Clarke, one dance that was it.

'Mother, how will I know who he is?' She asked puzzled. 'You won't know. You could be dancing with him all night but no one will have their identity revealed until the end of the night.'

Clarke was unsure what to think. Would it be better if she knew it was him or would it be better as a surprise?

It didn't really matter now, it was going to have to be a surprise.

The two weeks flew in until it was the night of the ball. Raven was with Clarke in her room curling her hair. She had decided to leave it down instead of an up do as she had tried it with her dress before but it didn't look right.

The dress was hanging behind her door covered up so it didn't get dirty. The alterations had only been finished today, but she had tried it on earlier and it fitted perfectly.

Raven helped her into to dress and laced it up the back. Then she placed the mask over her face and finally added a few swan feathers to her hair.

'Clarke you look beautiful,' Raven said as she inspected her friends hair and dress to make sure everything was in place.

'Thank you Raven, your dress is beautiful too.' Raven was wearing a bell shaped dress, the top was a zebra pattern, the bottom was plain black and she had a zebra print mask with a few black and white feathers coming from the centre of her mask.

Clarke was very quite the whole day and Raven knew she was nervous about meeting _'the Rebel King'_. 'Clarke will you be able to tell which person is the King?'

The butterflies returned to Clarkes stomach. 'Mother said he will be with his mother and sister, so I suppose I'll just have to look out for that.'

Raven seeing her friend was nervous tried to comfort her. 'Everything will be fine, I will be with you the whole night.' Clarke smiled, Raven always could make her feel better.

'I suppose we should get going.' Clarke was nervous but she knew she couldn't put of meeting him any longer.

**Ok so I know I said they'd meet in this chapter but definitely the next, I promise :)**  
**A guest left a comment about them meeting at a ball so I thought a masked ball would probably be easier :)**  
**So some questions:**  
**• What animal should Bellamy be? I was thinking Peacock**  
**• What about Octavia? Maybe a butterfly**  
**• What other animals would you like to see.**  
**I was going to make Clarke a peacock cause I saw some really nice masks and I had a good idea for a dress but I thought it was more of a mans animal. I have a picture of the mask I want Clarke to wear, if you want to see it I'm on Twitter ( MerlinMad65) just follow and ask and I'll send it to you on a direct message.**  
**I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday at the latest.**  
**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND THE REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY SO THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH**


	4. Chapter 4

As the guests arrived, one in particular had quite a lot of female attention. 'Octavia,' he mumbled 'everyone's looking at me.' He had never been in a situation like this before and was very uncomfortable.

'Bell, relax, it's only because they've never seen such a handsome man before.' She loved to tease her big brother, one of the perks of being a sibling.

'Ha-ha, O, very funny.' He added sarcastically. 'I just feel out of place.' 'Bell it's ok to feel out of place we've never been to a ball before, but if you're going to get married to this princess you've got to go to parties and balls.' _Great_ he thought _that's all I need, a reminder I have to meet the princess tonight.  
_  
'Hey Bell, how do I look' she turned to her brother, he wasn't the only one who was nervous. 'You look beautiful sis.' Octavia always looked beautiful to her brother but he had never seen her like this before. She had a red dress on with silver details on the top, her hair was curled and hung to the left side of her face, she wanted it this way and her mask was larger on the right side. The mask was Bellamys idea, it was a beautiful butterfly mask, silver and sparkly, but only half a butterfly on the right side.

A large smile spread across her face after his compliment. 'Are you sure?' 'Positive. Now come on or we'll freeze to death.'

They walked up the grand staircase and entered the palace. It was breath taking, golden material hung from the roof and draped down elegantly. The siblings looked to each other and smiled. As they entered the ballroom they froze, they had never seen so many people. 'Maybe these balls could grow on me' Bellamy smiled at his sister. 'Hopefully,' she replied 'I'd like to have one when we go home.'

They walked over to one of the large windows, the sun was slowly lowering its position in the sky. The kingdom looked truly spectacular in the light.

'Imagine Bell, you'll soon join the two kingdoms together' Octavia stared at her brother, but he continued to look out onto the kingdoms. 'It's beautiful' he noted his thoughts spoken out loud.

'Hopefully your future bride makes the same impression.' She added teasing him again. 'Hopefully' he replied.

They stood by the window talking, they hadn't been able to talk a lot since he became King. Bellamy was keen to find out how his sister was doing in her lessons.

They were mid conversation when they were interrupted by a tall dark stranger. 'Hello,' he started in a deep voice, he turned to Octavia, 'would you care to dance?' A smile crossed her face, but she turned to her brother, 'Can I Bell?' He didn't want to let her go but it was either let her go and dance with a man he didn't know or make her stay and have her huff. 'Yes you can go, 'she let out a squeal 'but only after I find out this tigers name.' The man dressed in his tiger mask added 'We're not ment to give out our names.' 'You will tell me your name if you want to dance with my sister' Bellamy added, his protective side rising as usual. 'Lincoln' replied the stranger. Bellamy nodded slightly and the two left to dance.

Now that he was by himself various girls started to crowd around him. _Great _he thought _this is all I need. _

Bellamy was scanning the room, wondering where this princess was, but his attention was caught by a woman at the top of the stairs. She was beautiful, curly blonde hair and a beautiful dress with swan features. However she was different, her dress wasn't sitting out from her waste she looked more natural. His eyes followed her as she came down the stairs, she was so elegant. He was in a world of his own when he heard one of the girls he was speaking to say 'hello, are you listening?' He looked away from the beautiful blonde and turned to the girl 'ummm sorry not really' she didn't seem to mind that she didn't have his attention, probably just happy to be standing next to the best looking man there.

He was going to leave the conversation, to go and look for the girl but when he looked up she was talking to a man in a fox mask. Instead he decided he would find her later.

As she was walking down the steps Clarke was scanning the room, her future husband was here. She was distracted from this thought however when she saw a man standing at the opposite side of the ballroom staring at her. He was very handsome surrounded by girls but his gaze was fixed on her. It made her nervous, but she continued down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom she found Raven. 'Hey did you see the many dressed in the green and blue?' Raven turned to Clarke 'umm with the gold?' She asked. 'Yeah with the black mask and peacock feathers.' She was surprised she knew so much about his costume from a glance. 'Yeah I saw him, why?' 'Do you know who he is?' Clarkes curiosity was getting the better of her. 'No, it's a masked ball, I don't know anyone apart from you.' 'Ok' Clarke replied.

She was starting to make her way over to the stranger until a fox stopped her. 'Hello Clarke.' _Crap Finn_, she hadn't spoken to him since before the announcement was made. 'Finn? Is that you?' 'Yeah it's me, how are you?' 'Fine thanks, I'm sorry about the agreement not turning out well.' She said trying to smile sympathetically. 'Not as sorry as I am.' She was startled what did he mean?

Thankfully Raven came over to the two of them. As Raven and Finn said hello, Clarke scanned the room for the peacock. She saw him dancing in the middle of the ballroom with a black haired girl. She decided she might try and find him later.

He had danced with four different girls, who all loved the attention and the people staring, unlike Bellamy who just wanted to hide in the corner.

As he was walking over to get some drinks for him and his new dancing partner, he saw the blonde swan from earlier. -It would be rude to leave that girl alone- he thought, but he couldn't help it something drew him to the swan.

She had finally had enough of Finns puppy dog eyes and turned to leave him, but something caught on her shoe and she could feel herself slowly falling to the ground. _Really elegant_ she thought, regretting wearing the swan dress.

Suddenly there was a hand placed delicately around her waist and the other strong hand had a grip on her hand.

'Careful,' he said pulling her up straight 'couldn't have a princess like you end up on the ground.' She turned to face the stranger and to her surprise it was the mysterious man dress as a peacock.

'Oh, thank you' she was grateful that he had stopped her from making a complete fool of herself. She could see Finn was looking over the strangers shoulder, annoyed he wasn't receiving her gratitude.

'Wait,' she paused looking at him, 'why do you think I'm a princess?' 'Just a guess' he replied.

'So princess, care to dance?' He added in the sweetest voice he could manage. Clarke looked to the girl waiting for him to return 'Looks like you already have a partner' and nodded towards the girl.

'I suppose I do but I'd rather dance with you, I have been waiting all night.' At this remark she blushed, he'd been waiting for her all night, 'Really?' She added sarcastically trying to hide her embarrassment.

'Yeah, I was going to go over earlier but you were with a fox, sneaky animals you know.' He added with a small smirk crossing his face.

'So are we going to dance or not?' He questioned her. It would be nice to dance she thought, because of her talk with Finn she hadn't been able to yet. 'Shall I take your silence as a no?' Bellamy asked.

'No, I mean yes, I mean I would love to dance with you.' She smiled and he gestured for her hand and lead her to the middle of the ballroom floor.

As the music started the two began to talk. 'So what made you decide to come as a swan? You don't seem to be very graceful.' He teased and a wide smirk appeared on his face. 'Funny' she replied sarcastically. 'At least you're living up to the peacock, proud and a show off.' He liked her, he never met a girl who would respond like that.

They danced for a few moments in silence then Octavia and Lincoln swept past. 'Well, look at that,' Octavia said teasing 'he almost looks like he's having fun.'

'Thanks O,' he said as Clarke turned to see the girl who swept past. 'Who's that?' She asked puzzled. 'Aww is the princess worried she has some competition?' Bellamy mocked while Clarke rolled her eyes, 'Don't worry princess I only have eyes for you' he added teasing again.

'So I don't get an answer?' Was all she said trying not to be dragged into his teasing. 'I'm sure the princess always gets her answers' he mocked again.

She was silent she wanted to ask again but not give him the satisfaction. 'She's my sister.' He finally replied. 'Really, didn't think I was going to get that answer out of you at all.' She mocked.

'Who else are you hear with?' She knew her king would be with his sister and mother, so she might as well see if this was the rebel king or not. 'Just me and my sister' he replied 'my mother's not well, so she couldn't come.' 'Oh I'm sorry' she replied 'I hope she gets better soon.' 'Me too' he replied.

They continued to dance for the next two songs, but then Finn wanted a dance with Clarke. As Bellamy was leaving he whispered into her ear 'remember foxes are sneaky'. She couldn't help herself she just had to laugh.

'Save the next dance for me princess?' He questioned as he left, 'I will,' she replied happily. She could see by the look on Finns face he was annoyed. 'So are you just going to dance with the peacock all night?' he questioned. 'He has had three dances and I only get one' it seemed Finn wanted their engagement to happen more than Clarke did. 'Oh calm down Finn, I'm only having some fun'

They danced without much conversation. The song ended and they both bowed to each other. Finn asked for another dance but the masked man came up behind Clarke and said 'I'm sorry I believe it's my turn' Clarke couldn't hide the smile on her face. She turned to him teasing again 'couldn't keep away could you?' 'It was too hard princess just couldn't do it.'

They started to dance again 'So who did you dance with for the last song?' She asked curiously. 'No one,' the replied 'how could I dance with someone else when I've been dancing with you all night, it wouldn't be fair to the poor girl' he smirked again, and Clarke couldn't help but smile back.

As the song drew to an end the trumpets sounded meaning Clarkes parents were coming. Both Clarke and Bellamy had butterflies, they were about to met their future partners, what they didn't know is that they had been dancing together all night.

Clarkes father Jake entered the ballroom with a rich fur coat and a huge lion mask upon his face. Her mother was also there wearing a fur coat and a cheetah mask. As they came down the steps Clarke could feel herself get sicker. The man beside her must have noticed as he offered his hand to steady her. He tucked her arm under his and offered the support she desperately needed.

'Ladies and gentlemen' her father begun, 'we are glad that so many of our friends could be here with us today. We love hosting this ball and it is special every year as it is a celebration. However this year we have some important news to tell you. Our only daughter Clarke is to be married. Tonight we will introduce you to the future King and Queen of two great lands which will be joined through this marriage. May I introduce King Bellamy Blake and Princess Clarke Griffin.' Jake started applauding and the crowd soon followed his example.

Clarke and Bellamy stood frozen, still they had no idea that they were to marry each other. However that all changed when they both took a step forward towards the stage. They quickly turned their heads to each other in shock. 'Bellamy?' She asked while he replied with 'Clarke?' They were in shock. Jake called them again, and they both turned to him.

'Shall we do this then?' Clarke asked. Bellamy who still had linked arms with her just nodded and they walked onto stage with their arms linked.

'The future King and Queen' Jake shouted out, a roar came up from the crowds.

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other and walked up the steps. When they reached the top they turned to the crowds and waved.

'You can remove your masks now.' Jake told them. Clarke remove her hand from Bellamys grasp and took of her mask, she could feel everyone in the room staring at her, including Bellamy. He was staring at her blue eyes, sure he'd seen them in the mask but he'd didn't see how blue they really were.

She met his gaze and gestured for him to remove his mask. He took of the peacock mask, and looked out to the crowd giving them a confident smile. The whole room and Clarke were now staring at him, with the mask on she hadn't seen the freckles on his nose. Feeling her gaze he looked down to the princess and gave her a small smile.

'King Blake,' her father started 'perhaps you would like to say a few words' Bellamy turned to his future father-in-law 'Of course I will' he turned back to Clarke although he had agreed she could see he was nervous, so she slipped her hand into his. He turned to her surprised but she just smiled, and he could feel more confidence in him now.

'Greetings,' he began 'I am very pleased to be attending this wonderful ball, with my sister.' He gestured towards Octavia. 'As you have just heard from King Griffin, I am to marry his daughter, and together we will unite the two kingdoms and rule as King and Queen' he broke of to look at Clarke who turned and gave him a small smile, 'Myself and my family are very fortunate to be welcomed into such a prosperous family, and we would like to thank the Griffin family for their kindness.'

'There is no need to thank us Bellamy,' Jake smiled.

Just as they finished the Queen gestured for the music to play. Everyone began to dance again and the hall was full of talking and laughter.

'Care to dance princess?' Bellamy smirked. Clarke turned to him and smiled 'I suppose I'll have to get used to that.' 'Used to what?' He asked curiously. 'You smirking' she replied with a laugh. She went to place the mask on her face again, but Bellamy said 'There's not much point putting it on again.' 'Suppose your right' she smiled. 'There's another thing your going to have to get used to.' he added. Clarke rolled her eyes 'You mean you always being right, I doubt that.'

They made their way down the stairs and began to dance. 'I expected you to be here with your mother,' Clarke began 'but I suppose no one knew she was sick.' 'Yeah it only happened yesterday. She took a fever and I told her it would be better is she stayed and rested.' Concern crossed his face again.

Clarke decided to change the topic. 'So you and your sister ...' 'Octavia' he reminded her. 'So you and Octavia are staying here for a week.' She smiled the thought of marriage to this stranger wasn't so bad anymore. 'Yeah we're staying for a while, but I might send for my mother too if that's alright.' Clarke could tell he was worried. 'Of course you can send for her.' 'Thanks' he responded.

'Oh and your coming with us then to my kingdom, for a while' she was surprised by his statement, she hadn't been told. 'I wasn't told that but I would love to see your kingdom.'

The music came to a stop and they bowed to each other. 'Suppose I better turn in.' He added looking to Clarke, 'Yeah me too.' They didn't want to leave, but everyone else was clearing out of the hall. 'So you'll meet Octavia tomorrow,' he added 'that should be fun' he smirked again. 'I'll look forward to it.' She replied.

Raven walked over to Clarke and asked if she was ready to leave. 'Coming now,' she turned to Raven, before turning back to Bellamy 'Goodnight Bellamy.' A small smile caught the corners of his mouth. 'Goodnight Clarke.'

**Sorry it's a day late but my dog ran away and I had to look for him. So what does everyone think? It's a long chapter and they finally met. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, PLEASE REVIEW **** THANK YOU IF YOU HAVE EVEN READ IT. IT MEANS A LOT **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a long chapter. Sorry it took like two weeks but i didn't really know where it was going. I hope everyone likes it **** Please review all your kind comments make my day **

Clarke was in a deep sleep, dreaming of a meadow. She'd had this dream many times and it had always gone the same way, until now.

She was lying down in a field full of buttercups, daisies and bluebells, when suddenly out of nowhere came the most beautiful horse she had ever seen.

Her mother and father had never let Clarke have a horse, as it was 'unladylike' to ride. She had argued that many women rode with a side saddle but they still wouldn't allow it.

The mare was magnificent, a long flowing mane and tail. She was black but had various patches of white. Her tail was mostly black but there was a white tip at the bottom. Her mane was also black but had splashes of white throughout.

As the mare turned her head to Clarke the white strip down her face was exposed. Clarke always loved this dream, if she ever got a horse she wished it would look like this.

The mare lay in the meadow and Clarke sat beside her and stroked her neck. Then she rode bare back around the meadow. It had always played out this way, but suddenly the horse stopped and looked to the other side of the meadow. Clarke followed her head and to her surprise there was another horse, however this horse was brown and white. Clarke urged her horse forward.

She was shaking 'Clarke, wake up' No she thought I can't leave now. 'Clarke!' Suddenly the horse and the meadow were gone and all Clarke could see was Raven walking over to the curtains, then the blinding light entered her room.

Clarke quickly pulled the covers over her head unable to adjust to the light. 'Raven what are you doing?' she grumbled, angry to be taken away from her horse and meadow. 'Your mother told me to wake you at 6, so you could get dressed and have a bath before breakfast.' Raven was always so cheerful in the morning Clarke couldn't understand it. Usually it was nice to have her brighten up the morning, but this call was not appreciated.

'Why do I need a bath before breakfast? Usually I have breakfast here then take my bath.' Clarke mumbled from beneath her sheets, she wasn't really a morning person, really she was still half asleep. 'Your mother wants you, her and your father to have breakfast with King Bellamy and his sister the Princess Octavia.' She say up in her bed and pulled the sheets around her waist, still unwilling to leave her warm bed. It all made sense to Clarke now, her mother just wanted to make a good impression.

'I don't see why I have to dress up for breakfast, if we are to be married he's going to see me every morning before my bath anyway.' At the thought of this Clarke blushed, she was going to have to sleep in the same bed as him.

'Well anyway, what about this blue dress,' she held up one of Clarkes favourite dresses. Clarke was pulled back to reality, 'yeah that's fine.' She rose from bed and went over to the bath. 'Suppose I should get started then.'  
_

Bellamy had risen at half 6 as he always did. He pulled a loose white shirt on then his black trousers, and finally his riding boots. He always went out horse riding in the morning, it helped him clear his head. Clarkes father had told him he could have any horse he wanted from the stables since his own horse was unable to come. The evening before he had been in the stables with his two servants Jasper and Monty. He had chosen a large black stallion and told them to have him saddled and ready for 7.

As he entered the stable he saw Jasper and Monty who had already tacked the stallion. Monty was holding the stallion while Jasper was going around the stables petting all the horses. These two young men were more like brothers to Bellamy than servants. They always joked with him and treated him like a normal person and not the King he was, it was one of the main reasons he liked them so much.

'Hey,' Bellamy startled Jasper, 'what was he like? Easy tacked?' Bellamy questioned. 'Yeah fine,' Jasper replied, 'Like you'd know you were to busy petting the horses to help.' Monty added. Bellamy couldn't help but smile, these two did nothing but bicker. 'But Monty you looked like you had everything under control, I didn't want to interrupt.' Jasper had a huge grin on his face. Monty just rolled his eyes.

'Right I better get going, if I have to be back for breakfast at 8.' Bellamy added. 'Have fun, and don't get lost.' The boys added together.

Clarke loved her blue dress but it was too warm to wear at the start of autumn, when the days were still hot. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to go outside and get some fresh air. As she walked outside she saw Bellamy ride up to the stables on a black stallion. She was almost jealous of him, why did he get to go riding and she didn't.

It was quarter to 8 and breakfast would be served soon but Clarke walked over to the stables to meet the King. As she neared the stable she could hear laughter, 'You got lost,' then some giggles 'what was the one thing we told you not to do?' 'You told me not to get lost,' the familiar voice said then more laughter. 'What time is it anyway?' He asked sounding panicked. 'About quarter too' one of the boys replied. 'Get the horse washed down, I'll see you later.'

Then she saw his figure emerge from the stables. He was shocked to see her standing there, but the smirk he wore last night crossed his face 'Aww princess were you worried about me?' He teased. She just smiled 'Just thought you might have got lost.' 'Well I did get a little lost.' He replied his face blushed red before he changed the topic. 'I was going to change before breakfast but ... I suppose if we are to be married your going to see me looking like a mess in the morning anyway.' 'Thats exactly what I said,' she was almost shocked that they thought alike.

'Well you look lovely today Princess, but did you get all dressed up just for me?' 'Oh your mistaken Blake, none of this is for you, it is for Octavia.' She smiled and he let out a small laugh. 'We better get going or we'll be late to breakfast, would your parents be offended if I went like this, it's just I don't think I'll have time to change.' Clarke looked at him, the trousers were tight on his legs and his shirt was showing his muscles. She smiled _I definitely wouldn't mind_ she thought to herself. 'No they'll be fine as long as your here.'

They walked up the stairs that lead to the front door together and Clarke showed Bellamy the way to the dining hall.

As the doors opened Abby turned with and angry expression to Clarke however when she saw Bellamy her expression softened.

'Sorry we're late, my fault, I apologise.' Bellamy stated. Clarke was relieved to have him by her side, unsure if she could have dealt with her mothers gaze alone.

Jake was positioned at the top of the table 'No need to apologise,' he smiled lightly 'come sit.' He added as he gestured towards the chairs. Clarke followed Bellamy as he walked up to the chair. Her father was placed at the top of the table and her mother was at the side sitting with a young woman. Clarke remembered her from last night in the butterfly mask teasing her big brother.

Of course Clarkes mother had her sit next to Bellamy, he took the seat next to her father and opposite her mother while Clarke sat opposite Octavia.

As they were late breakfast was already made and was placed before them as soon as they sat down. Fresh bread that wasn't long out of the oven, then fruit and tea. As Clarke and Bellamy were buttering their bread, Jake began to ask Bellamy questions about his morning ride. Was the stallion well behaved? What path did you take? Etc.

Clarke didn't pay much attention but instead turned to Octavia. 'Good morning Octavia' she smiled at the girl who was two years younger than her. She really was beautiful, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a purple dress and had made an effort unlike her brother.

A large grin crossed her face. 'Hello Clarke,' the smile widening across her face 'it's nice to finally meet you.' 'You too, I heard about you from Bellamy last night.' At this Octavia blushed and through the corner of her eye Clarke saw Bellamy smile. 'Did you enjoy the ball?' Clarke asked. 'It was beautiful, we don't usually attend balls, I think that was the first masked one I've been too.' Octavia added. Clarke found it easy to talk to the girl, she was very friendly and welcoming.

'Maybe Clarke could join me tomorrow?' Bellamy said. Clarke looked at him surprised unsure of what they were talking about. 'I could join you for what?' Clarke asked curiously. 'My morning ride, I don't want to get lost again.' A smile crossing his face.

Abby then spoke up for what seemed to be the first time 'Clarke doesn't ride.' Bellamy looked to Abby and then back to Clarke, 'that's a shame.' Was all he said no smirk or smile. 'Octavia, are you sure you don't want to go out with me tomorrow?' He turned to his sister. 'No thanks Bell I think I'll wait until we get home so I can ride my own horse. Clarke we could go for a walk instead of riding.' Octavia was beaming at the thought of getting Clarke alone to talk to. 'That sounds great, we could even go for a walk before dinner.' Bellamy could tell Octavia was excited. 'That sounds great.' Octavia added and they continued with their breakfast.

Clarke went to her room to change before her walk with Octavia. Raven helped her decide what to wear. 'So what's Octavia like?' Raven questioned Clarke. 'She seems really sweet and friendly. I think you'll really like her.'

There were various dresses in Clarkes wardrobe, but most of them were to fancy to wear for a walk. However there was one plain simple green dress that she hadn't wore for a long time. 'What about this one?' Clarke brought the dress out of her wardrobe to show Raven. 'That'll be perfect.'

'Hey Raven, do you want to come with us?' Clarke was nervous to be left alone with Bellamys sister, so wanted Raven with her to reassure her. 'Some fresh air might be nice. We're not going through the town though?' Clarke wasn't allowed in the town without guards, 'No we'll go out through the southern gate to the horse trails.' 'Right I'm going to go change meet you downstairs?' Raven asked. 'Yeah in about an hour.'

Octavia knocked on Bellamys door, and Jasper came to answer, 'Hey Jasper,' she gave a sweet smile, 'is Bellamy around.' Jasper had a crush on Octavia but knew he could never be with a princess. 'Yeah he's changing after his ride this morning.'

'It's alright Jasper let her in, I'm ready' Bellamy called. Jasper opened the door wider and Octavia entered Bellamys large guest room. 'Why do you get the bigger room?' She questioned her brother. 'Cause I'm the King.' He said smirking at his sister. 'So did you come here to see my room or did you want something?' He asked.

She stood at the bottom of the large bed. 'Umm do you want to come walk with me and Clarke?' He could tell Octavia was nervous, so instead of questioning her he agreed to go, and as soon as he did she seemed more relaxed.

'But, I want Jasper and Monty to come to, I'm not going to be walking by myself when you two are talking.' Bellamy looked to Jasper and he nodded. 'Ok Bell whatever you want, as long as you come. Meet us downstairs in an hour.'

As Clarke began to descend down the stairs she saw Octavia waiting for her in the hallway. Then to her surprise she saw Bellamy and two other young men standing at either side of him. He had a cheesy smile on his face.

Octavia had told Bellamy not to say anything to Clarke about her being nervous.

'Hello Clarke,' Bellamy said still smiling, 'I hope you don't mind if myself, Jasper and Monty join you and Octavia on your walk. I thought it might be nice to learn my way around.' Clarke seeing the opportunity to tease grabbed it. 'So you don't get lost again?' The two boys either side of Bellamy laughed while he blushed. However it didn't take him long to think of a response 'Wouldn't want you to worry princess.' Clarke liked the fact they could tease each other without it being taken seriously.

Clarke walked over to Octavia 'We will go out through the southern gate to the woods, but we need to wait for Rav-' 'No need to wait, I'm here.' Raven interrupted. 'Oh hey, Octavia, Bellamy this is Raven.' Raven bowed to them. 'So everyone's here should we get going?' Clarke questioned and they all nodded.

As they left through the south gate they group broke up into two. The girls lead while the boys fell behind.

'I never seen anyone make Bellamy blush, have you Monty? Jasper teased. 'No never.' Monty laughed. Bellamy looked between the two and decided it would be better to say nothing.

'What do you two think of the princess?' Bellamy asked. 'She seems like fun, but it doesn't really matter what what we think, what do you think?' Monty asked. 'I like her.' A smile coming across his face.

The girls were in front of the boys. 'Raven your coming with me next week with Octavia and Bellamy aren't you?' 'Well I think so, but I'm not positive yet.' 'I can't wait until you both come.' Octavia stated 'it'll be fun to have some people around.'

Octavia and Raven got on extremely well. They talked of dresses and balls. Clarke decided to let them talk while she wandered forward collecting leaves. She loved drawing autumn leaves the different colours always fascinated her.

She heard someone coming up behind her 'What are you doing princess?' Clarke turned to face Bellamy. 'Just collecting leaves.' Clarke responded. 'May I ask why or would you think me rude?' He quizzed. 'I like to draw them, especially in autumn when they change colour.' 'Well there's something else I've learned about you today.' She smiled, it was nice that he was trying to know her better. 'Why what else have you learnt today?' 'That you don't ride. May I question why?' He added. 'I would love to ride but my parents don't allow it, it's unladylike they say. Octavia rides doesn't she?' 'Yeah for a while now, I got her a chestnut mare for her 16th nearly two years ago now. She really loves that horse, that's why she won't come out on any of the horses here, nothing can compare to her horse.' He smiled thinking of his sister on her horse. 'You bought her a horse?' Clarke was almost jealous, all she could think of was her black and white mare in the meadow. 'Yeah, hey maybe when you come with us next week you could learn to ride.'

Clarke stopped 'Really?' She asked believing he was teasing her again. 'Yeah why not?' 'For one my parents would kill me.' She said as she continued walking. 'What they don't know won't hurt them.' He smirked. Clarke was more and more excited. 'I suppose it will have to be side saddled?' She looked up to him. 'No, you can ride like Octavia but you'll have to pack trousers.' Clarke was stunned 'Trousers? I don't own a pair of trousers.' 'I'm sure Octavia will lend you a pair.' He added.

He turned back to Octavia and Raven who were very far behind them now. 'Hey O,' he shouted Clarke turned around too 'will you lend Clarke a pair of trousers?' Clarke could see Ravens confused face 'Yeah of course I will Bell.' He turned back to Clarke 'There you go, now you have trousers to wear.' 'But I've never seen a lady wear trousers.' She said with a confused expression. 'Your not going to be wearing them to dinner just out on the horse.' Clarke felt the urge to hug Bellamy, no one had given her this much freedom before. She turned to face him 'Thank you' she smiled. 'No problem Princess.'

They'd walked a considerable distance. Clarke and Bellamy lead, then Octavia and Raven and at the rear Jasper and Monty.

Clarke had shown him which paths would be good for his morning ride, while he helped her pick flowers to draw and held the leaves she collected.

They decided together it would be better to turn back so they would be in time for dinner. As they did turn the group merged together. Clarke decided to talk to Monty and Jasper, however she didn't know the difference between the two. She gave a confused look to Bellamy and he pointed out Jasper and then Monty. They talked about Bellamy, and various other topics. Bellamy thought that since Clarke was making an effort to know his friends he should do the same with Raven.

The walk home seemed a lot shorter. Everyone was talking and joking. They got back with an hour or so to spare before dinner, so everyone went to their rooms to change. Except Bellamy, he walked Clarke to her room because he had the leaves she collected. She opened her door and walked in while he awkwardly stood in the hall. 'Leave the leaves on the table there.' He entered the room and walked over to her large table and set the leaves carefully down beside her small pots of paint. He saw various paintings on her table, one of the woods, various flowers and then a black and white mare.

'Thanks Bellamy.' He turned to see she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. 'For what?' 'Just today, it was fun.' 'Yeah, suppose it was princess. I should go get ready for dinner.' He turned to leave the room. 'By the way your drawings are amazing.'

Clarke went to the drawing room before dinner. She was surprised to see the Collins' there. Bellamy and Octavia were sitting beside each other on a three seater. While Finn was across the room by himself on a two seater. Finn motioned for her to join him. The seat with the Blake's looked more appealing but she decided she better talk to Finn.

He was beaming when she sat down beside him. 'Hey Clarke, it's good to see you.' 'You saw me last night Finn you didn't have long to wait.' 'Yeah I suppose so.' He was still smiling like an idiot. 'Clarke I wanted to talk about this arranged marriage. It's just I was looking forward to having you as my wife and now it isn't to happen?' _crap_ she thought _how do I respond to that?_ 'I'm sorry Finn but the marriage wouldn't have been as beneficial to the kingdom.' 'I know that but maybe if you tell your mother and father you aren't happy with this new match, we may be married.' Clarke looked over to Bellamy who was staring at Finn with a jealous look. 'Finn I think I will be happy with this new match.' She responded. 'But Clarke you've only known him a day, we've been friends our whole life.' Clarke looked to Finn he obliviously felt more of an attraction to her than she did him.

'Finn can we change the topic, this one is quite uncomfortable' she couldn't handle his whining anymore. 'I suppose if we must, but we will have to discuss this again.' He stated, after a short paused he changed the subject. 'So what did you do today?' 'Well myself, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Jasper and Monty went for a walk in the woods and I collected some leaves to draw.' Finn looked to Bellamy full of jealousy. 'Oh sounds like fun' he added sarcastically.

Clarke and Finn sat in silence until Bellamy looked over to the two. He gestured for Clarke to join him and Octavia. She was thankful he had, she rose from the chair. Finn looked at her surprised 'Are you leaving? So soon.' She looked to Bellamy who gestured again so Finn could see it this time. 'Oh' was all he managed. 'I'm sure we'll talk later.' and with that she left him.

Bellamy moved on the seat so Clarke would have more room 'Thank you' she said as she sat down, 'I thought he was going to pester me all night.' 'No problem princess. Was that the fox from last night?' He wondered 'Yeah.' 'I told you foxes were sneaky.' Clarke couldn't help laughing. They sat and talked of Bellamys kingdom and Octavia's horse before they were finally called for dinner.

As they entered the room they could see the large table was set for all the guests along with Raven and her mother. Jake sat at the top of the table with Abby on his right side and Bellamy his left. Clarke say beside Bellamy while Raven sat at her other side and then Octavia. The Collins family sat on the opposite side of the table with Abby and Ravens mother Ruth.

Bellamy spoke to Clarkes mother and father about their walk in the woods and all the leaves they had collected and the new paths he had learned.

The dinner itself was excellent. Soup first then lamb and finally cake. Clarke could hardly move in her purple dress. She was full and tired after their long walk so she spent a couple of minutes with Finn and then said goodnight to Bellamy before retiring to bed.

Clarke spent most of the next two days with Octavia and Bellamy. However before dinner on the third day of their stay someone came to her door knocking furiously. 'Just a minute.' She shouted. Clarke crossed the room quickly to her door. Bellamy was standing in the doorway close to tears. 'Bellamy what's wrong?' 'Clarke it's my mother, her sickness is not leaving. I must return home, I hope you can forgive me.' He said as a tear rolled down his face. Clarke could help it she had to hug him. She closed the gap between them and rapped her arms around his neck. He was startled at first but needing comfort wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. 'Bellamy Blake you have no need to apologise.' She pulled away from his grip and looked into his brown eyes. 'She'll be ok.'

'I hope your right.' His arms dropped from her waist and hers from his neck. 'Do you want me to leave my visit for a while?' 'No of course not, do you want to come at the beginning of next week?' She smiled 'Whenever you want.'

'I better go. I told Octavia to meet me down at the carriage but I felt it better for me to tell you we were leaving.' A shadow of a smile crossed his face. 'Write to me to let me know how your mother is doing and if you want to leave my visit for a while.' 'I will, I'll see you later Clarke.' 'See you later Bellamy.'


	6. Chapter 6

The Blake siblings had only been missing from dinner and breakfast but already Clarke missed their presence. For the last three days she was glued to Bellamy and Octavia's side. The palace felt lonely and deserted without them.

As the King and Princess had left there was no need for breakfast to be eaten together, instead the morning routine returned to normal and Clarke had her breakfast and then her bath.

Bellamy said he would write to tell her of his mothers condition but Clarke believed she would not receive a letter from him for a couple of days. He would be too busy with his mother to even think about her let alone write her a letter.

After her bath she sat down to read. It was a book she had studied many times, containing information about illness' of all sorts. Today however she was studying the book to see if there was anyway to help Bellamys mother. Page after page she found nothing, however near the back of the book there was a treatment for fevers, using flowers and herbs, maybe she would take this to Bellamy and see if it would help his mother if she did not improve.

Clarke was concentrating so hard on her studies that she did not see or hear Raven enter the room. Raven crossed the room and sat at the foot of Clarkes large bed.

'Raven!' Clarke said startled but happy with her surprise visitor, 'I've found something I think could help Bellamys mother.' She was beaming, proud that she had found something that could help. 'That's great Clarke I'm sure he'll appreciate it.' Raven was not her happy, cheerful self. 'What's wrong Raven? Are you ok?'

Raven let a deep sigh escape her. 'Clarke I have some news to tell you. First it was not my doing, and second I don't really want to do it...' She paused and looked to her feet. 'Raven you're worrying me now.' Clarke crossed the room and sat beside her friend. Raven looked up from the ground and to Clarke. 'Clarke I am to marry Finn.' Emotion was missing from Ravens voice.

Clarke was startled, however it was probable this was going to happen, after all she was one of the most eligible females. Clarke was confused by Raven however, she had always been able to tell her friend had a crush on Finn, so if this was so why was she upset?

'Raven is this not good news? I always thought you liked Finn?' Raven looked to Clarke confused she didn't think Clarke had known. 'Well... Yes I do like him but I thought you were annoyed about the whole marriage being called off?' Clarke giggled 'Raven I haven't even thought about the marriage since Bellamy came.' Raven looked at her smiling friend 'You really like him don't you?' Clarke looked away from her friend and started to blush 'He can get on my nerves sometimes but yes I do like him.' Raven was smiling from ear to ear. 'He seems lovely and I'm glad you like him.'

Clarke looked to her friend 'What about you and Finn? Have the two of you talked?' Raven let out a small sigh 'Well we sat down yesterday afternoon to talk about the arrangement but he didn't seem to interested. I think he still wish he was marrying you and not me.'

Clarke was unsure of what she should say. 'Raven you'll make an excellent wife and he's luck to have you.' Raven leaned over and hugged Clarke 'Thank you.' She whispered into her ear.

At 3 o'clock Clarke was sitting drawing at her table. A beautiful purple flower was taking shape when there was a shape knock at the door. Clarke reluctantly rose from her chair and crossed to room to open the door.

She opened the door and found Gareth standing with a letter addressed to her. 'Oh thank you Gareth, I didn't think this would come today.' Gareth was friends with the princess so replied causally to her 'No trouble Clarke.' Seeing she was not focused on him at all he left and allowed Clarke to read her letter in peace.

She crossed the room opening the letter in the process. When she finally got to the large chair she sat down and threw the envelope on the ground. Clarke didn't know why she was so excited. Had she really missed this man's absence over one day? She began to read the letter:

_Dearest Clarke,  
I'm sorry that this letter is late, when we arrived home I went directly to mother and then sat down to write to you._

Clarke blushed at the thought. He had been thinking about her. She thought she wouldn't receive a letter for a few days yet here his letter was the next day.

_I don't usually write letters but you asked to know how my mother was and I told you I would write. My mother's fever has worsened and she has started to hallucinate, also she drifts in and out of sleep. She keeps 'seeing' my father and her brother, she has me worried. The doctors say she has improved since our return but that was only an hour ago, I think they're just trying to reassure us however it's not working. Octavia is sitting with her now, telling her all about you and the ball. She seems to be enjoying the stories and wants to meet you, however every few minutes she sees something that is not there._

Clarke I don't know what to do and to be honest I don't know if she'll ever recover from this. The doctors say to stay positive because she's only been ill for 5 days but it hard.

I wish you were here. I know you are supposed to be coming on Monday but that's still 4 days away. Is there any chance you could be here earlier? Possibly tomorrow? It's about 12 hours in a carriage, so if you travel at night and sleep in the carriage you could be here by tomorrow. I realise I'm asking you to drop everything and I'm sorry, but I believe your presence would help. If you have plans and cannot come, I will wait to Monday.

I almost forgot to mention I have a surprise for you. When we stopped to have something to eat on the way home, I saw the perfect gift. Something I know you want more than jewellery or clothes.

Anyway I need to finish this as I need to meet with the council. I hope to see you tomorrow.

Bellamy

She then sat and re-read the letter. Half way through Raven entered the room. 'Hey Clarke.' Clarke looked up from the letter and nodded to her friend then continued to read until she finished it. After she had read it for the second time she turned her attention to Raven who was standing looking at her. 'Guess what came today.' Clarke said unable to hide her joy. 'Well I think only one thing would make you that happy,' Raven laughed 'So how is the King?' Her tone changed to a more serious one. Raven had spoken to Bellamy a few times and they got along well. Clarke had told her about Bellamy's mother and she was concerned.

'His mothers not doing well. He wants to know if I could be there for tomorrow. Do you think you'd be ready. Even if you're not I could go ahead and you could follow a few days later.' Clarke was definitely making the journey tonight regardless. 'I'll need to ask my mother but I'm sure I can be packed and ready this evening. Have you asked your mother and father yet?' Raven questioned. Clarke looked surprised 'umm no not yet I'll go do that now. We can ask our mothers together. Come on we'll go now.' Clarke ran out of her room with Raven following close behind.

Clarke and Raven had finally reached the Queens rooms. The knocked on the door and entered the room. Both girls crossed the room to their mothers and kneeled for their blessings.

'Clarke what are you doing here? Is something wrong?' Her mother said worryingly scanning Clarke's expression. She smiles a small sweet smile which calmed Abby's nerves. 'No mother, I am quite well. It is Bellamy's mother who is ill.' Clarke paused for a short time before continuing. 'Mother Bellamy has asked if I could join him tomorrow.' Abby's looked at her daughter confused 'You want to leave tonight and travel to his kingdom so you can see him tomorrow? Is it not short notice? Could you not leave it until tomorrow morning to travel?' Clarke looked to her mother annoyed. She was the one who had planned this marriage and now when Clarke wanted to see the man she would have to spend the rest of her life with, her mother was reluctant to let her go.

'Mother if I leave in the morning tomorrow I won't arrive to tomorrow night, but if I leave tonight then I can sleep in the carriage and be there for tomorrow morning.' Clarke tried to conceal the annoyed tone but it was difficult. 'Clarke if you really want to go I'm sure we can excuse you from the dinners you were supposed to attend.'

Clarke then turned to Ravens mother Rachel. 'Can Raven come with me? Please.' Rachel frowned, 'Raven you were supposed to meet Finn to discuss the wedding this week.' Raven looked better her mother and the princess. 'Mother I'm sure Finn can wait to another week to discuss the wedding, if not I will return for a few days and return to Clarke.' Raven reasoned. Her mother seemed satisfied with the answer given. So both girls said goodbye to their mothers and left to go and pack.

Clarke had spent a rider on in front of them to make sure Bellamy knew she and Raven were coming.

While packing Clarke's thoughts turned to the present Bellamy had gotten her. 'Raven what do I want?' Raven looked up from packing confused. 'If you do know, how do I know?' She laughed. 'No in the letter Bellamy said he got me a gift, something I want more than clothes or jewellery.' 'Awww he's gotten you an engagement present already.' Raven was looking at Clarke with a large smile.

Clarke was distracted from her packing 'I suppose he has.' Unable to hide the smile crossing her face.

After they finished packing the two went to the carriage and settled in for a long journey.

**I'm so sorry this has taken forever but I moved into uni and I haven't had much time. I love the people in my house cause they all watch The 100 but one girl likes Finn and Clarke so I'm questioning her judgement.**

Updates are gonna have to wait to I get home at the weekends cause there's no internet :(

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you lovely people have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen I'll try my best to write it in.


	7. Chapter 7

As the carriage pulled up to the palace gates Raven began to stir but Clarke had been awake for an hour or two. She was too excited to sleep, however she was also nervous, would Bellamy's mother like her?

The journey was long and Clarke was relieved to finally see the palace. Bellamy had told her it wasn't a grand castle decorated with expensive items, mainly because the people in his kingdom were starving so Bellamy put all the money he could into providing food for the people. Clarke had told him earlier that she didn't care for the fine furniture or comforts as she always felt guilty to the people in her parents land who had nothing while she had four sets of silk sheets which could have fed a family over winter or even longer. Clarke liked the fact Bellamy put the people before himself.

The carriage finally pulled to a stop and Clarke jumped out relieved to be able to stretch her legs. As she looked up at the palace she saw a familiar figure standing waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Before she knew was running to the man, while he stayed at the top of the steps yet opened his arms ready for her embrace. As she reached the top of the steps he came closer, wrapping his arms around her.

'Bellamy,' she whispered in his ear, 'we should probably have a more formal greeting.' However she did not loosen her grip, her arms were wrapped around his neck and he had his head buried into her neck. 'Probably should but it's ok, no one's around. I know it sounds ridiculous because I've only been home a day or two but I've missed you.' He pulled away from her neck to look her in the eyes 'Did you miss me princess?' He said with the familiar smirk she had come to love. 'Suppose I have. It's been quite without you and Octavia.' She replied not even trying to hide the fact she missed him.

Raven stumbled from the carriage which caught Bellamy's attention. 'Hey Raven.' He said with a smile, 'how was the trip?' Raven could only manage a nod.

Bellamy turned his attention back to Clarke 'I'm sorry I didn't give much notice, I'm actually surprised you're here. I know it was a big ask, your mothers probably mad with me.' Clarke couldn't help but giggle, it always seemed Bellamy was trying to impress his future mother-in-law. 'She just had to excuse me from a few meals that I really didn't want to attend. I'm sure she'll get over it.' Bellamy seemed to be reassured.

As Clarke scanned Bellamy's face she noticed the bags under his eyes, he was clearly exhausted. 'Bellamy, when's the last time you slept? You look exhausted.' He looked away from her and to the ground. 'I haven't got much sleep since we came home, I usually get up early to see my mother and then sit with her late into the night. I don't really get much of a break, maybe an hour to go out for a ride.' Clarke was worried for him. 'Have you visited your mother yet?' She questioned. 'No not yet she's probably not up, but she's an early riser so should be up in half an hour or so, usually I go in to talk to her doctors now. However today I saw the carriage at the gates and came down to greet you.' Clarke smiled 'Would you like me to visit with you? Maybe I could sit with her at night so you could get some rest?' Bellamy looked at Clarke full of admiration, he had never met a girl so kind or caring before. 'Sleep does sound good,' he laughed 'but only if you're sure.' 'I'm positive.'

Bellamy lead Clarke through the castle to his mother's rooms. As they entered the room the doctor was waiting for Bellamy to discuss his mother's condition. Clarke had offered to wait outside until they had finished talking however Bellamy had insisted she came in. The doctor had said that his mother's temperature had dropped but she was still feverish. He had mentioned leeches and other odd practises. Finally Clarke had interrupted him to tell him what she had read about in her book, Bellamy was keen that the doctors try Clarkes approach. So the doctor left to source the flowers and herbs.

'I didn't know you were interested in medicine.' Bellamy added curiously. 'Yeah I like medicine and the different practises, it would be nice to save lives. I think I would be a doctor if everything was different.'

Bellamy walked over to the large bed and sat down in one of the large chairs. Clarke was finally able to see Bellamy's mother. She was beautiful, dark brown hair and brown eyes like her son and daughter. She stirred as the unfamiliar face appeared before her. 'Morning mum, this is Clarke, remember? Do you remember our talk about Clarke?' His mother's expression turned to a happy one. 'I remember son.' Her voice was sweet and almost musical even in her ill state. 'Hello Clarke it's nice to finally meet you, although it feels like I already know you.' She smiled. At that comment both Bellamy and Clarke blushed. 'It's a privilege to meet you too.'

They talked about Clarke's journey to the palace and about her home with a few hallucinations throughout the talk. 'Mother, Clarke says she'd like to visit you this evening.' Bellamy's mother looked surprised. 'I'd love that Clarke, anything to get my son sleeping. He worries too much. Anyway if you're coming back later the two of you should get off, I know Bellamy had a present he wants to give you. You can tell me what you think of it later.' Clarke had almost forgot about the present, but now she was even more curious.

Both Clarke and Bellamy got up and said goodbye to his mother before they left the room. Bellamy looked smiling to Clarke 'Do you want your present now?' He teased. 'Whenever you're ready.' She didn't want to seem to excited. 'Ok wait 30 minutes I have to see Jasper and Monty then I'll be ready.'

Bellamy walked Clarke to her rooms and told her he would be back in half an hour.

Bellamy returned to Clarke's room with a small black scarf. 'Ready now,' he smirked, 'Jasper and Monty have your present outside now.' Clarke was confused 'Why's it outside?' She questioned. 'Well if I told you that it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it princess?' She couldn't help smiling. 'Do I really need to be blindfolded?' She added looking to the black blindfold. 'Yes, it's a surprise.' He gestured for her to turn around then delicately placed the blindfold over her eyes. 'Can you see anything?' He asked. 'Nothing at all.' She replied.

When the blindfold was tied at the back Bellamy placed one hand on Clarke's waist and took one of her hands in his own. She had goose bumps all over.

Bellamy lead her carefully outside and down the front steps. They had been walking for 3 or 4 minutes and Clarke didn't know where they could be. Suddenly he stopped and turned her so she was facing north. 'It's ok you two, you can go now.' Bellamy told Jasper and Monty. 'Hey Jasper, hey Monty.' Clarke added. 'Hey Clarke hope you like the present.' Jasper added.

'So are you ready for your present?' He whispered into her ear, she was speechless feeling his breath against her neck. Finally she recovered 'I'm ready.'

'Ok then,' she could feel him undoing the knot in the scarf '3,2...' The waiting was unbearable. '1 and a half' 'Bellamy!' He was laughing. 'Ok 1.'

As he removed the blindfold from in front of her, Clarke went into a state of shock, unable to speak or even look away from the present.

Standing in front of her there was the most magnificent mare she had ever seen. It was like the mare had been taken directly from her dreams. Clarke turned to Bellamy her lips parted then turned back to the horse unsure what to say or do.

'You ... You ... You bought me a horse?' She looked back to Bellamy. 'Well if you want lessons you need a horse.' He smiled. 'How... How did you know?' Clarke was finding it difficult to speak. 'That time I was leaving the leaves in your room I saw a beautiful drawing of a black and white mare. Then when we were coming home I saw this mare and I remembered your picture, I thought she looked identical so I thought it would be a great present. Do you like her?' Clarke walked slowly over to the mare with Bellamy at her side. 'I can't believe I have a horse, this is the best present ever. I don't like her I love her.' Clarke looked to Bellamy who seemed rather happy with himself. She couldn't fight the urge to hug him anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered 'Thank you.'

'No problem princess.' He smiled. Clarke released him from her grip and walked over to pet her mare. She was exactly like the horse in her dreams. The white through her mane and at the tip of her tail. Also the white strip down her face. Clarke reached out her hand to the horse who rested its head in her hand. She turned to look at Bellamy who was beaming from ear to ear. 'You're a natural princess.'

'Bellamy this is too much I can't accept a horse.' Clarke looked to him confused. Bellamy sighed 'Clarke, you can accept her. If we are to be married and you want a horse I will get you whatever you want.' Clarke was still petting her mare. 'What do you mean by 'if' we marry?' She looked to the horse who was nearly asleep in her arms. 'Clarke, I'm not going to force this agreement on you, it would benefit our kingdoms greatly but if you don't want to marry me then we will leave the marriage.' Clarke was stunned to silence, he was giving her a choice.

She slowly removed her hand from under the horses head and walked over to Bellamy. 'Do you want to marry me?' She questioned. 'Clarke it's only been a week and we haven't known each other long.' Her heart sank 'Well I won't make you marry me either.' She added rather upset now. As she turned back to the horse Bellamy's hand had latched onto her arm 'You never let me finish.' He added with a smile as she stopped and turned slowly around to face him. 'Even though I've only known you a week, I am certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the kindest, most caring person I have ever met and you can joke with me and comfort me. I believe that if we do marry you will challenge my decisions and we will rule as equals.' Clarke looked up at him with wide eyes. They stood in silence the horse the only other creature around.

Clarke placed her hands around his neck. Bellamy was surprised by her actions yet responded by placing his hands on her waist. 'Yes.' Clarke said sure of her answer. Bellamy was confused 'Yes, what?' 'Yes I want to marry you.' She smiled. Bellamy's shock turned to joy, he was smiling like a child.

Clarke's heart was racing. She stood on her tiptoes reaching up to Bellamy, while he bent down to her their heads resting against each other. Her lips reached his. There kiss was soft until Bellamy pulled away, Clarke was annoyed 'Is this just because I bought you a horse?' He was smirking. She had to laugh 'Well I had to say thank you. 'she teased. Bellamy leaned down again his lips crashing against hers this time more force full. Her grip tightened around his neck and his grip tightened around her waist. As he pulled her closer she could feel his heart racing. He was her first kiss and she was his. Clarke hoped more than anything that he would be her last.

**Ok so I thought I wasn't going to get this finished till the weekend but I'm glad I did. When I started this I really wasn't leaning to a kiss but it seemed like a nice place to add one. I was going to have her naming her horse and looking after Bellamy's mum but that can wait to the next chapter. **

**Ok so I have some ideas: **

• **Finn comes to see Raven but spends most of his time chasing Clarke but she turns him down. **

• **Bellamy's mum gets better or dies? I'm not sure I need some help with this one. **

• **They go horse riding. **

• **What should her horse be called? And I need a name for Bellamy's horse. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke walked back to her rooms hand in hand with Bellamy. As they neared the door he apologised as he would have to leave Clarke until dinner and then leave her again when dinner was finished. Clarke however wasn't upset as she had planned to do other things: see Octavia, visit Bellamy's mother and show Raven her new horse. Although she would have preferred to spend the day with Bellamy.

'I wish I could spend the day with you.' Bellamy said as they neared the door. 'Hopefully I'll get everything sorted today and maybe we can get you out on your horse tomorrow.' Clarke smiled at the thought of getting to ride her horse 'My horse' she giggled. 'That would be amazing, and don't worry about leaving me I'm going to see your mum now and Octavia later.' Clarke missed Bellamy's younger sister, she was always so happy. 'My three favourite girls bonding.' Bellamy laughed, Clarke looked up and could see how happy he was.

Bellamy sighed as they neared the door. 'See you at dinner' Clarke said cheerfully. 'Can I not just stay here?' Bellamy asked already knowing the answer. 'Bellamy you have responsibilities, but as soon as we're married I'll be in the meetings at your side.' She smiled at the thought of marrying him. 'Can we marry as soon as possible then?' He asked pulling Clarke into an embrace 'I need you in these talks with me.' Bellamy added as he rested his head against hers. Clarke smiled 'So the Rebel King needs me?' She laughed forgetting the name. He looked up surprised 'Rebel King?' He asked. Clarke blushed 'Yeah, it's what the people call you.' He looked removed, then Clarke remembered why he was labelled 'the rebel king'. He was thinking about his father and how he had exciled him.

Bellamy rested his head against Clarkes again 'I better go now, see you later princess.' However he didn't let Clarke go. She reached up and placed a tender kiss on his lips, she felt that familiar smug smile cross his lips 'You're not making this easy princess.' She smiled at the nickname that she had come to love 'You have work to do and I have people to see. Go on I'll see you at dinner.' He reluctantly loosened his grip and let Clarke go to her room.

Clarke left her room shortly after Bellamy had left. She told him she would visit his mother tonight and let him get some sleep, but she wanted to see how Aurora was doing so decided to check in on her.

She knocked three times on the door, however no one came. Clarke questioned whether she should enter or not, until she heard a sweet voice shout 'Enter.' She pushed the golden handle of the door down and entered Aurora's room. 'Clarke,' she said surprised 'I thought you were coming this evening.' Aurora was sitting in a large chair by the window with a blanket draped across her legs. 'Yes I'm coming this evening, I just came to see how you were feeling. Any better?'

Aurora looked at the young girl in front of her, many her age would not care about a woman they had only met once. 'I'm feeling so much better, thank you. They gave me the mixture of herbs you suggested this morning. Although I can't walk very far sitting at the window is better than being in bed all day.'

Clarke was surprised at how Aurora spoke to her. It was very friendly and welcoming, her mother would never have spoken to Bellamy that way and maybe not even Clarke herself. Abby was always so formal when talking, it annoyed and upset Clarke as they did not have a strong mother daughter bond.

'I'm glad to hear your feeling better, that's great news.' Clarke added as she crossed the room and took the chair opposite.

'Oh I nearly forgot to ask about your surprise.' Aurora smiled 'Do you like her?' She quizzed. Clarke couldn't help but smile at the mention of her horse. 'She's so beautiful. Actually I drew a picture of a horse from one of my dreams and Bellamy saw it. So he got her because she reminded him of my drawing.' Aurora was nodding her head 'I've heard you're a wonderful artist. I would love to see her but I've been in here for the last two weeks now. It's so boring.'

Clarke looked to the bed and saw a chair with four wheels around it sitting at the bedside. 'I don't mean to change the topic but what is the chair for?' She asked as she turned her attention back to Aurora. 'A wheelchair, that's what Bellamy calls it anyway. He had it made so I could get outside.'

A huge smile crossed Clarke's face, 'I could wheel you outside and we could go and see my horse. Do you feel up to it?' Aurora was extremely excited at the thought of getting outside. 'Oh yes, if it's not to much trouble. I don't want to burden you.' Clarke walked over and pushed the wheelchair over to Aurora's chair. 'Don't be silly, it's no trouble and besides I'd be going down to see her again anyway.'

Bellamy's mother rose from her chair and sat down in the wheelchair bringing a blanket to cover her legs. 'You really need a name for this horse,' Aurora laughed 'you can't keep calling her 'her'' Clarke smiled she knew Aurora was right 'You can help me name her now.' Clarke smiled as she pushed the chair towards the door. 'Clarke we can get someone else to push this if you don't want to.' Bellamy's mother was so kind 'Oh its fine there's no need to get anyone else.'

Aurora had been moved to a downstairs room which Clarke was thankful of as it meant they didn't have to go down any stairs. Clarke wheeled Aurora to the kitchen so they could leave through the back door as there were stairs at the front of the palace.

As they were going through the kitchen Aurora had Clarke stop with ever member of staff and introduced her to them. 'This is Alice, Fiona and Claire.' She said while pointing to them all individual. Clarke was surprised that she knew all the staff, her own mother couldn't name anyone from the kitchen.

They stood talking to the kitchen staff for around five or ten minutes, it was then Clarke decided she wanted to be like Aurora, she didn't want to just ignore the helpers instead she wanted them to be her friends.

Finally Aurora said her goodbyes and Clarke pushed her chair out the back door. 'They're lovely people, you'll get on with the girls well.' Aurora added like it was a fact. 'They seem to be very nice people. Do you know all the helpers?' Clarke didn't like to use the word servants, they were not put on the earth only to serve her. 'Yes, I know them all. We don't have a lot of helpers because Bellamy likes to put all the money he can into the people.' Clarke smiled at the mention of his name.

'Just in here now Clarke. All the horses are in these stables.' Aurora pointed to the large barn on the right. Clarke stopped her chair before the doors and pushed one door into the shed. Then she went behind the chair and pushed Aurora into the barn.

As they entered the barn 8 horses turned to look at them. Clarke immediately spotted her horse in the top right stable. Aurora got out of her chair and headed towards a beautiful grey mare, the horse started to bob it's head as soon as it saw her. Aurora stumbled causing Clarke to rush to her side. 'Are you ok?' Clarke was panicking maybe taking her out so early wasn't the best idea. Aurora smiled at her concern 'I'm fine.' Yet she took Clarke's hand and steadied herself. As they neared the stable Clarke could see a small plaque with the name Bella etched into it.

She was a beautiful mare but she was an old. As they reached the horse Aurora removed her hand from Clarke's and walked to her horse with her arms outstretched. 'Hello my beautiful girl,' she said opening the stable door 'Aww I've missed you.' Aurora wrapped her arms round Bella's neck and the horse lowered it's head placing it's nose to her lowered back almost like it was hugging her back.

Aurora drew back and stroked the horses head 'I've had her now almost 26 years' she told Clarke. 'I got her when she was 2 like your horse and I was about your age. Bellamy and Octavia learnt to ride on her before they got their own horses.' Bellamy's mother stumbled but as she did Bella dropped her head and allowed Aurora to steady herself. Clarke was fascinated by their bond 'I hope I will have a strong bond with my mare like you have with yours.' Aurora smiled 'She's my best friend.' She said turning to her horse 'I can come to her and tell her anything without judgement.' Aurora placed a light kiss on the horses head. 'Let's go see your horse now.'

Clarke helped Aurora to the wheelchair and closed the stable door, and then she wheeled Aurora up to her horse. 'Oh Clarke she's magnificent.' Aurora said rising from her seat. 'I know. So what should I call her?' Clarke asked as both of them reached the stable door. The horse put its head over the half door and both started to pet her. There was silence for a few minutes while they thought of name, finally Aurora broke the silence 'Flicka' she said beaming. 'It means beautiful girl. What do you think?' She asked looking to Clarke 'Flicka' she repeated a smile crossing her face 'I love it.' She turned to the horse 'hello Flicka my beautiful girl.'

Clarke and Aurora stayed with Flicka for ten or fifteen minutes talking about bridles and saddles. When they turned to leave however the horse opposite Flicka caught Clarke's attention. She gasped causing Aurora to turn round in her chair. 'Clarke what's wrong.' She asked very concerned. 'I've... I've seen this horse before.' She said still walking to the large brown and white stallion. His name was etched into the plaque 'Augustus' she read out loud. 'Bellamy probably showed him to you earlier.' Aurora added. 'Augustus is his pride and joy.' It was Bellamy's horse, Clarke smiled as she petted his soft head. 'No I saw him in a dream once.' Clarke felt stupid saying it out loud and she expected Aurora to laugh but she didn't all she added was 'It must be a sign.'

**Hey everyone so really this was going to be a Clarke and Octavia chapter but I got distracted. So I hope everyone likes it. I'd say the next chapter will be like a dinner or something with Aurora attending it, then maybe in the chapter after that Finn comes and Clarke and Bellamy go horse riding. The next chapter will probably be short and hopefully I might have it up by Wednesday or Thursday then the other chapter might be longer. Maybe we'll even see a wedding soon :)**

**Also I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews and help with names last week for the horses and if Aurora will live or die. I'd say she'll definitely stay to the wedding.**

**Just like to thank Elizabeth for the name Flicka (I think its perfect) and also Wright for the name Augustus (also perfect)**

**If you're taking the time to read and review I'd just like to thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke wheeled Aurora back to the palace. It was near dinner time and Clarke didn't want to be late as it meant she would see less of Bellamy.

'Do you want to come to eat dinner with us or do you feel up to it?' Clarke asked Aurora. 'Umm... Yes why not, I'll come to dinner.' Aurora smiled at the thought of seeing her children outside her own room.

They were the first ones there so Clarke wheeled Aurora to the top right hand chair and pulled out the seat so the wheelchair could sit in its place, instead of having Aurora move. 'No, this is your seat. I will not sit in your place. What if I go to the other side of Bellamy, the left side.' Aurora smiled. 'I really don't mind. I'm sure he'll be too distracted with you to even notice my presence.' Clarke said trying to smile but the thought of not having Bellamy's attention saddened her. 'Still.' Was Aurora's reply. So Clarke wheeled her to the left side of the table then took her place at the right.

Bellamy entered the room next talking to Jasper and Monty, one at either side of him. When he finally looked up the largest smile crossed his face 'Mother.' He quickened his step until he reached her and bowed for her blessing, however instead of a blessing she pulled him into a hug. Clarke's mother would never have done such a thing. She couldn't help smiling, his eyes were bright and full of excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

'Are you feeling well enough to be here?' His expression turned as he worried about his mother's health. 'Bellamy don't worry I'm feeling a lot better, we even went outside for a walk today,' Aurora gestured to Clarke, 'Well when I say walk I mean Clarke pushed me in the wheelchair you had made.' Clarke was looking down at the table playing with a napkin in her hands, feeling Bellamy's gaze she looked up to see the look of pure admiration on his face. 'Clarke you should have had someone help you' he said as he moved to his seat between the two women. She blushed but looked him in the eye 'Really it was no trouble and it was nice to just talk.'

'We decided on a name for Clarke's horse.' Aurora said cheerfully. Bellamy turned away from Clarke and to his mother 'Oh were you down with the horses? Did you see Bella?' He loved the way his mothers eyes light up when they spoke of Bella. 'Yes we seen her, beautiful as always.' She smiled. 'Anyway Clarke's horse has a name now.' He turned his attention to Clarke, 'So what are you naming her?' He quizzed. 'Flicka' she replied smiling at the thought of her horse, 'your mother actually came up with the name.' Bellamy had a smirk on his face but Clarke was unsure why, 'what's that look for?' She said teasing. 'A beautiful girl for my beautiful girl.' Clarke's smile grew larger and larger only for her to remember Bellamy's mother was there, she then began to blush.

_

Clarke was thankful that Raven and Octavia had entered the hall a few moments later. Octavia greeted her mother with as much delight as Bellamy had, then she ran to Clarke and hugged her tightly. 'Clarke where have you been all day I haven't seen you at all.' She turned to Bellamy mockingly 'I suppose I haven't seen her because of you.' Her brother smirked and put his hands in the air 'I just showed her Flicka, if you want to blame anyone blame mum, she's the one who's been with her all day.' Clarke loved the relationship Bellamy and Octavia had, she always thought it would be nice to have someone watch over her.

Octavia turned her attention back to Clarke 'We'll catch up before you go out on your horse tomorrow. I take it you've named her Flicka?' Octavia smiled as she made her way to her chair beside her mother. 'Yes, your mother helped name her.' Aurora smiled at the credit she was being given.

Raven sat beside Clarke quite since her entrance. 'Aurora this is Raven, my most trusted friend.' Aurora met Ravens gaze 'Ah so this is Raven I've heard a lot about you from my Octavia. Any friend of my children and Clarke is a friend of mine.' Raven was smiling widely, Clarke's mother would not address her in the same manner, and she'd know Raven since birth. 'Thank you madam.' She smiled 'Please call me Aurora.'

_

The starter and dinner had passed, Aurora then decided to retire to her room. 'I'll see you later.' Clarke added as she left. 'Clarke there's no need to visit me tonight I'll be fine, I've already kept you all...' 'Please it's my pleasure; beside you told me you'd tell me the tale about Bella.' Aurora was smiling widely. 'Ok, I'll see you later.'

As the door closed Clarke turned to Bellamy, he had his familiar smirk spread across his face. 'What?' She said trying to be serious, but the corners of her mouth were betraying her. 'Didn't say a word princess.' His smirk widening into a bright smile. 'Bellamy?' She questioned raising an eyebrow. 'It's really nothing, just you're very good with our mother.' He said looking down at his hands.

Jasper came to the door with a letter for Raven. 'We've only been here a day.' Raven said standing up to retrieve the letter from Jasper. 'Someone must be popular.' Bellamy added jokingly and Clarke couldn't stop herself from giggling. Raven turned to him and rolled her eyes 'haha very funny' she added sarcastically. Clarke loved the fact Bellamy was trying to be friendly to Raven.

She opened the letter at the table and began to read while Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke continued with dessert. When Raven had finally finished she let a large sigh slip from her. Clarke turned concerned for her friend 'Raven, what's wrong.' Raven looked up from the letter, 'It's from Finn, he wants to know why I'm not there to discuss the wedding. Mother told him I would return when he wanted or he could travel here.' Raven looked from Clarke to Bellamy. 'Bellamy I don't mean to be rude but is there any chance he could come here for a day? It's just I don't really feel like travelling for 12 hours both ways?' Bellamy's expression was serious as he turned to Clarke 'The fox?' He quizzed. 'Yes remember I told you he was to marry Raven?' Clarke said almost trying to sooth him. As soon as Bellamy heard of the marriage he relaxed, 'Oh yes I remember now. Of course he can stay Raven it will save you travelling.' 'Thank you Bellamy.' Raven smiled thankful she would not have to make the journey. 'I think I'm really pushing the limits now but is it ok if my brother comes with him, they're nearly inseparable.' Bellamy smiled 'Whatever you want. What's your brother called?' He questioned. 'Lincoln.' She replied.

Clarke had heard Octavia speak of Lincoln briefly before. When she looked across the room Octavia's eyes were bright and shining full of excitement.

Clarke wondered how the next few days would go. Firstly the man she was supposed to marry was coming to stay at her new fiancées home, she knew Bellamy wouldn't be happy. Secondly Lincoln was coming, Clarke knew how protective Bellamy was of his little sister, she just hoped nothing terrible would happen.

**GUYS YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! I'M ON CLOUD 9 :D BOTH ELIZA AND BOB (aka Clarke and Bellamy) RETWEETED MY TWEET TODAY! SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY **

**Anyway I'm not promising when the next chapter will be up cause I was way off with timing with this one cause I found out I had a test that's worth 40% of my module so I had to revise. SORRY **

**I'm very grateful to all the people that take the time to read my story THANK YOU and those who comment you make my day. It says that my first chapter will soon be deleting :s how do I stop that or do I just upload it again but then I thought that if I upload it again it might be at like chapter 10 and the whole thing would have no order **

**I was reading through the earlier chapters and saw some spelling and stuff that was off, if it happens I probably won't fix it and I really write at like 12 at night so I'm not too surprised that there's mistakes. Hope to have the next chapter up soonish lol still sooo happy. **


End file.
